


Legend of Zelda except it's written by someone who has never played any of the games and doesn't know who any of the characters are please send help

by picketcricket



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Crack, Crack Fic, Don't Read This, Gen, link speaks olde english, plz, you really don't want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picketcricket/pseuds/picketcricket
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Legend of Zelda except it's written by someone who has never played any of the games and doesn't know who any of the characters are please send help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [briiefcase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briiefcase/gifts).

> **STARRING:**  
Link - the hero and almighty breaker of pots and looter of villages  
Zelda - basically princess peach but more of a bamf  
Ganondorph - the villain (maybe??)  
Navi - fairy guide?????  
Deku Tree - izuku but old and spiteful

Whack whack. Link breaks pots. SUDDENLY he is approached by Navi, some weird fairy guide or smth idk.

“HELP. U gotta save the princess Zelda!!”

“oke”

Whack whack. And away he goes.

It takes hours, days, weeks. Days probably. But finally, he reaches the Great Deku Tree, the Almighty Green Boi.

“Olde masterr, what wisdom hathe thou to bestowe upon this poore soule?”

“Shut up and leave me alone.”

“Neverr, until thou hast given mine owne soule the knowledche and power to save thy faire princess.”

“Frick, alright, u literally just missed it my dude. Head out and then take a right. How did u miss it the giant tower is literally right there.”

“This soule bestowes upon thee the utmoste thanks.”

“Now leave you freak.”

Whack whack. And away he goes.

“After muche days, and muche nights, this soule has, at last, reached its destination. The reckoning of Ganondorf wilst come.”

Whack whack. He goes up the stairs. Whack whack, he reaches the room she is sure to be in.

Navi is there, for some reason. “Your princess is in another castle.”

“Whate?”

“Ya, she broke out cause u were taking too long. She’s waiting not at ur house because ur a fool and a feral and don’t have one but at the village ur normally occupying sometimes. Sucks to be u I guess.”

“But whate of Lord Ganondorf, the Master of Pigs and Destroyer of Alle Things Goode and Holy?”

“She was dragging him out the door by the ear.”

“I see, whate a conveniente way to cut short this magnificente tale.”

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason i even _know_ the great deku tree is because i'm into bnha and my friend's into zelda and we both got a deku


End file.
